


Handle with Care [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Peter/Elizabeth/Neal White Collar vid to "Handle with Care" by the Traveling Wilburys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle with Care [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my partner for feedback. This started out as a crack vid, but then it kind of wasn't anymore. :-)

**Streaming:** [on Critical Commons](http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/china_shop/clips/handle-with-care-white-collar-fanvid/view)  
**Download:** [AVI](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_HandlewithCare_china_shop.avi) (48Mb) (right click, save as to download)

["Handle with Care" lyrics by the Traveling Wilburys](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/travelingwilburys/handlewithcare.html)


End file.
